Various mosquito repellents and repellents for other bugs are know and sold. The repellents in question in this description are typically of the type that are heated or burned. For example, mosquito coils are well known. These are burnable spirals, typically made of a burnable powder containing pyrethrum or some other active ingredient, which repels mosquitos and other insects. The spirals or coils burn slowly, smouldering, thus spreading the repellent. Another type of known mosquito repellent is for example electronic devices that heat up the substance containing mosquito repelling active ingredient and spread the steam generated by heating the substance. Some heatable mosquito repellents are sold under the tradename of Thermacell®, where a container of mosquito repellent is heated. The repellent may be for example in the form of a liquid in a container, or it may be absorbed on the pad.
A problem of such type of mosquito repellents is that the smoke or steam does not spread evenly and such solutions are not very effective as the effect remains rather limited in space. Document CN 208354435U discloses one possible device for improving spreading of the repellent. The device presented therein has a support structure with air inlet hole at its bottom part and air outlets at its top part. The burnable repellent coil is place at the bottom of the device, and a fan is arranged between the coil and the air outlets at the top of the device. The fan thus makes air circulate and the vaporised or burned repellent is spread around.
Despite the solution proposed in CN 208354435U, there still exists a need to provide an efficient device for mosquito repellents. It is indeed an aim to provide a device where the evaporation or burning of the mosquito repellent product is efficient and the evaporation and burning is carried out in optimal conditions.